Un Libro De Agua y Fuego
by agyar15
Summary: cont de "una segunda oportunidad". El tiempo es cíclico para algunos, la nación del fuego y una naciente republica agua parecen estar más que dispuestas a demostrarlo. Por otro lado Asami Sato no puede permitirse eso.
1. Chapter 1

aqui estoy de nuevo incursionando en el mundo avatar, si estas leyendo esta historia:

1.-gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo

2- si no lees mi anterior historia "una segunda oportunidad" no te vas enterar de un pepino.

3- leela, se que te va encantar.

Asami lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, se había quedado dormida sobre el regazo de Korra poco tiempo después de haber entrado juntas al bote pato tortuga, el suave movimiento del agua le arrullo poco a poco. Miro a la morena expresándole una disculpa con sus ojos somnolientos y esta solo le sonrió con ternura.

-necesitas descansar- le susurro la morena, sintió un pequeño golpe en las esquinas del bote. Estaban de regreso a la orilla.

-lo siento…- dijo restregando sus ojos –creo que te debo otra cita- parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a las luces que rodeaban el lago y miro algunos botes, cada pareja parecía estar en su propio mundo.

Korra salió primero del bote extendiéndole sus mano para ayudarla a volverá tierra. El ceo en un mal cálculo se impulsó de más, casi haciéndolas caer. Por suerte la morena supo mantener el equilibrio atajándola en un abrazo, ese momento que podrían haber tenido como un recuerdo romántico fue invadido con una luz sumamente molesta.

Los ojos verdes de la ceo se encendieron en una gran molestia al percatarse que la luz era un flash de cámara. Un grupo de paparazis de la peor prensa de ciudad republica las tenían rodeadas, los reconocía pues ya se habían inventado rumores de sus colegas en el mundo empresarial, sin embargo a ella nunca la habían molestado, parece que su suerte había llegado a su fin.

_-"¿señora sato cuando descubrió estas inclinaciones? ¿Señora sato acepta usted estar en una relación con el avatar? ¿Señora sato que dice los rumores de su relación son el Señor Tora?"-_ las invadían con preguntas, las mujer de ojos azules no fue inmune – _"¿Avatar Korra donde estaba? ¿Qué sucedió con el avatar Shu? ¿Se ha informado de la opinión publica hacia usted?-_ Korra viendo a la ceo tanto como los flashes se lo permitían, decidió elevarlas en un pequeño remolino para sacarlas de esa incómoda situación. La mujer de cabello negro se aferró fuertemente a ella hasta que cayeron entre las ramas de un árbol del parque que las rodeaba.

Cuando estuvieron seguras que ningún del intrusivo grupo las había seguido, Korra usando el aire control de nuevo las bajo suavemente al suelo, cubiertas de hojas se ayudaron mutuamente para sacárselas de encima.

-¿Quién…quien es el señor Tora?- pregunto Korra, su compañera sintió cierto temor en su voz, aquello le provoco una presión en el pecho.

-es un comerciante de la nación del fuego- tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos para dedicarle una sonrisa tierna y esta le dio una de vuelta –tuvimos un par de almuerzos de negocios solo eso-

-¿nunca estuviste con nadie en todo este tiempo?- pregunto sin pensar la ojiazul, cierto era que cuando salió el tema de que había echo cada una durante aquel tiempo separadas, nunca le paso por sus pensamientos la posibilidad de que Asami pudiera haber estado saliendo con otra persona.

-lo pensé- respondió con algo de pena –pero no fue más que un pensamiento- antes de que la mente de la morena fuera a lugares oscuros, se acercó lo suficiente para juntar sus narices y darle una suave caricia –y me alegro mucho de no haberlo hecho…-

-/

Asami debió pedir que uno de sus satomoviles, lo último que necesitaba era otra interrupción por parte de la prensa. Sentada junto a Korra con su mano sobre la de ella entrelazando sus dedos no intercambiaron palabras, el avatar estaba en un punto reflexivo que le hizo darse cuenta que realmente la charla que habían tenido durante su cena no había sido lo suficientemente profunda.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión sato fueron recibidas por el servicio quienes esperaban repartidos en hileras en cada extremo de la gran puerta principal. Le dedicaron reverencias sutiles y miradas amables al avatar quien les regreso el mismo gesto, Asami agradeció esto quería que Korra estuviera lo más conforme posible en su hogar, sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta del pensamiento de querer que también fuera el hogar de la ojiazul. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería volver al templo de la isla pero solo por unas horas realmente la quería solo para ella.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación principal Asami vio los hombros y la cabeza de Korra caer, instintivamente se pegó a su espalda para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Asami…- su voz pareció cortarse – mis padres…mis verdaderos padres… ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- la ceo percibió como se tensó entre sus brazos –donde…-

-ellos te amaron mucho Korra- la interrumpió y aunque no la observaba directamente sabía perfectamente que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir –ambos te buscaron por el mundo tanto como resto de nosotros…yo- se detuvo soltando sus brazos del agarre que tenía por la cintura de la ojiazul.

\- ¿tu?- se froto los ojos con sus nudillos apartando como pudo las lágrimas, aunque Asami ya la había visto en sus peores momentos no estaba lista para esto.

-yo…les dije lo importante que eras para mí- el rostro de Asami tomaba un torno carmesí

-me alegra que ellos lo supieran- sonrió Korra con algo de pena y sus hombros volvieron a caer, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse –solo me habría gustado estar allí-

-estoy aquí… estoy aquí…- susurro asami con mucha dulzura, poso su rostro sobre uno de los hombros de Korra y se encontró con esa mirada azul sumamente agotada pero que sin esfuerzo se volvió amorosa acompañada de una sonrisa –recuperaremos todo lo que perdimos, lo prometo- Korra la tomo de sus manos, la miro fijamente durante unos segundos buscando y encontrando justo lo que necesitaba, sabía que Asami haría eso por ella y más. Sus labios se juntaron guardando aquel momento, solo acompañadas con la luz de dorada de la radiante ciudad que se colaba por las ventanas.

-/

La ceo se levantó temprano esa mañana, escabulléndose de las sabanas con gran agilidad evitando a toda costa perturbar el sueño de Korra, debía finiquitar cosas sobre la reconstrucción de la ciudad con industrias futuro. Se arregló con cuidado, haciéndose esa coleta que hacía años no llevaba y tarareando alguna vieja canción de la cual no recordaba su origen, se sonrió así misma al espejo; era feliz era plena nuevamente. Amablemente les pidió a los de servicio atender a Korra en todo lo que necesitara, se despidió y atravesando el umbral de la gran puerta principal un destello desagradablemente golpeo sus retinas.

_-"¡Srta. Sato! – _Luego de parpadear algunas veces esperando no perderla vista se encontró con dos jóvenes chicos con cámaras _– srta sato, disculpe ¿podría aceptar unas preguntas rápidas?-_ le pregunto unos de los jóvenes bastante nervioso, incluso temblando. Tal vez era consciente de que entrar en propiedad privada podría ser un problema a corto plazo. Los servicios de seguridad de la mansión no tardaron en aparecer, los miro justo haciendo un ademan de movimiento para detenerlos y dejar que el chico tuviera su entrevista, no le parecía mala persona, aunque no le agradaba la idea de que unos extraños se colaran en su casa solo hacían su trabajo _-¿señorita? Si ya es toda una señora- _hablo finalmente el otro chico tomándola por sorpresa pero guardando las formas para que él no lo notara, jamás nadie le había hecho aquel tipo de comentario.

-puedo prestarte unas escoltas si los necesitas- entro una cuarta voz en aquella extraña conversación, una voz bastante altanera –ya veo que tienes problemas de pestes- los ojos doradas de ursa relampaguearon en desprecio viendo aquellos chicos, esta sí que estaba siendo una mañana llena de sorpresas para la ceo.

-princesa del fuego ursa- Asami la miro justo a sus ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada –solo déjenlos fuera- comento Asami al notar que los miembros de seguridad habían tomados a los chicos, estos miraban incrédulos a la orgullosa princesa del fuego. Cuando por fin estuvieron solas suspiro –¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- ursa le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

-me gustaría ver a mi amiga- ursa hizo una tradicional y perfecta reverencia clásica de la nación del fuego, Asami le intrigaba como esta chica en cuestión de segundos pasaba de ser una persona sumamente desagradable a alguien con una gran educación

– Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras ver a Korra- le sonrió y esta le devolvió el gesto, la primera cortesía que tuvieron entre ambas.

-/

Korra estaba teniendo un plácido sueño, ni siquiera noto la falta del cuerpo de la ojiverde junto a ella, mas su cuerpo no pudo ignorar un ligero ardor que aumento precipitadamente debajo de ella haciéndola saltar de la cama por su vida o eso ella creía.

-¡por los espíritus!- miro en todas direcciones desorientada por unos segundos no lograba recordar donde estaba - ¡intentas matarme!- grito enardecida cuando su vista pudo enfocar la princesa fuego, quien estaba acostada donde debía estar el cuerpo de la ceo. La miraba acostada de lado apoyada en su codo, ursa rio.

-tienes el sueño de un oso tigre- movió sus hombros restándole importancia –era imposible levantarte- en un rápido movimiento atrapo una almohada que Korra había lanzado a su rostro – ¡oye!- no fue tan rápida para detener que la sabana que se vino sobre ella con una fría brisa – ¡no es justo usar aire control!- grito bajo la blanca tela. Korra dio unos pasos lejos de la cama dejándose caer en un sofá de cuero oscuro que quedaba en armonía con el resto de la habitación. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro suspirando -¿acaso cierta mujer te dejo agotada? – espeto ursa saliendo liberándose por fin de la sabana, la cara de Korra ardió y la respuesta mordaz que había pensado fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta.

-adelante- dijo con Korra elevando la voz y levantándose de su oscuro asiento, ursa se levantó y camino hasta ella mirando como en la habitación entraban algunas mujeres de servicio con bandejas de comida, una en particular ya entrada en años se acercó con ellas con una nota en la mano, haciendo una reverencia les informo que el avatar tenía un mensaje del templo aire, tan rápido lo dijo la princesa del fuego le miro con su ojos entrecerrados y le quito el papel de las manos haciendo tambalear a la mujer – ¡espera tal vez sea imp…-

-vamos eso puede esperar- dijo ursa interrumpiéndola y tomándola de un brazo llevándola fuera de la habitación.

-¡pero mi desayuno!- se lamentó Korra tambaleándose por el pasillo.

-/

El ayuntamiento se encontraba muy concurrido esa mañana, luego de los últimos "imprevistos" que había tenido la ciudad los políticos debían obtener resultados de las reformas lo más pronto posible, esto era demás de tedioso para algunos y otros como Asami los veía como una nueva oportunidad de retomar una parte olvidada de la ciudad. Se encontraba revisando los planos de sus propuestas en una pequeña oficina que proporcionaron algunos ayudantes en cuanto notaron el logo de industrias futuro en su traje y el de su asistente, quien no entraba en dicha oficina si no era llamada primero. La ceo suspiro con cansancio en cuanto su mirada dejo a los planos y paso a encontrarse con un reloj, ya era la hora de presentarse.

Al entrar en sala central de reuniones del ayuntamiento, se encontró con la mirada recta de Lin, quien ya se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas alrededor de la gran mesa redonda que se usaba para las reuniones. La opinión de la antigua jefa de policia seguía teniendo gran relevancia y peso dentro de los asuntos de la ciudad, era como un cargo honorifico no oficial. Saludo Asami con un leve gesto que fue respondido de la misma forma. La ceo noto la presencia de cierto empresario con el que ya había tenido algunos roces, Wonyong Keum; era definitivamente de las pocas personas que podían hacer romper su buen control.

Cuando Korra desapareció este trato de aprovecharse la ausencia del avatar para intentar quedarse con el portal espiritual como una "atracción privada" ocasionando una fuerte discusión entre ambos, por suerte los maestros aire junto con Bolin y Mako habían estado allí para evitar que la pelea llegara a mayores, en alguna reunión posterior este último le contaría como le habría gustado romper la cara de aquel hombre.

Asami se sentó junto a Lin esperando que terminaran de tomar sus asientos todos los presentes, varias personas entraron en la sala y fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando vio entrar a su asistente con una cara extraña. La mujer se acercó a ella con caminar veloz pero cuidadoso, apretando contra su pecho la pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba consigo ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

-srta. Sato…- la mujer trago pesado –creo que debe acompañarme- ambas mujeres miraron a su alrededor, el señor Keum había hecho un carraspeo interrogante, Asami ignoro su falta de educación y miro de nuevo a su asistente animándola a hablar pero solo obtuvo una mirada impaciente y demasiado impropia de su comportamiento habitual.

-me disculpo- comenzó hablar mientras se levantaba –debo atender un inconveniente, por favor comiencen sin mí- con un paso tranquilo rodeo la redonda mesa ignorando las miradas. Una vez afuera sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa, no esperaba para nada que los padres de "Shu" estuvieran esperándola, la expresión amable en el rostro de ambos que parecía ser casi imborrable no era para nada comparable a la última vez que se encontraron con la ceo. El hombre apretaba su boca mientras que la mujer estaba a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

-hay una pequeña oficina vacía- murmuro tan bajo como pudo la asistente tras Asami.

Tanto los padres como Asami siguieron a la asistente en silencio, el padre se atrevió hablar cuando se cerraron las puertas de la oficina dejándolos solos con la ceo que los miraba expectantes, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaría.

-¿qué le ha hecho a nuestra hija?- pregunto el hombre sin levantar la voz, no hacía falta. Sus ojos ámbar relampagueaban como los truenos que había visto a Mako hacer tanta veces, en un segundo Asami pensó que hacían bien en llamarlo fuego frio. La mujer tomo la mano de su esposo, encarándola pero con un gesto menos duro. La ceo les sostuvo la mirada en todo momento mientras les explicaba lo sucedido, no sabía si ellos podrían entender todo lo que relataba, no todos los días la gente cambiaba de rostro.

-tal vez, la maestra Jinora pueda darles algo más de luz sobre de todo esto- termino por suspirar, la pareja no la habían interrumpido ni una sola vez –o puede hablar con su hija, siempre serán bienvenidos a nuestro…- se detuvo y su respiración se cortó en cuanto se percató_ "nuestro hogar"_ sabía que ellos amaban a Korra tanto o más como Tonraq y Senna la habían amado, mas también era consciente como era visto en la nación del fuego. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad en cuanto el hombre dejo caer sus hombros.

-gracias…- dijo el hombre mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación, Asami no supo descifrar que pasaba por sus pensamientos.

-por favor protéjala- hablo la madre antes de seguir a su esposo.

-siempre lo hare- respondió para sí misma, quedándose sola en la sala.

-/

La ojiverde no era la única que estaba teniendo un día peculiar, en el templo aire de la isla se encontraba Jinora, tomando el té con su inesperada visita. Asa quien venía desde la tribu agua del sur no era muy conversadora, decía justo lo necesario como si cada palabra le restara algo a su ser. Estaba acompañada de sus dos escoltas, sentados frente a la maestra aire con sus piernas cruzadas, solo separados por la mesa.

El silencio reinante en la habitación fue interrumpido por una de las puertas deslizantes quien dio paso a Kai y opal. Jinora miro a su esposo con impaciencia, esperando que le dijera que Korra estaba por llegar pero fue opal quien tomó la palabra.

-mis disculpas- se refirió a asa haciendo una sutil reverencia –aun no podemos encontrar al avatar Korra- asa no aparto su mirada de opal pero se quedó silencio. La maestra aire movió sus dedos incomoda debajo de su túnica, sabía que Korra se encontraba en la mansión sato. Se alegraba profundamente por Asami, sabía perfectamente que tenían tiempo que recobrar pero por un momento recordó las palabras de la princesa del fuego.

-/

Cuando termino la reunión Asami estaba agradecida, luego de la conversación con los padres de Korra se obligó a solo centrarse en las reformas de ciudad república. Fue interrumpida en más de una ocasión por el señor keum, quien había ofrecido parte de su fortuna amablemente para las reconstrucciones. En cuanto termino la reunión tomo los planos y se levantó de la mesa, debía irse antes de que aquel triste hombrecillo acabara con la poca paciencia que le quedaba ese día.

-¿cómo se encuentra ella?- se acercó Lin con sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda. Asami tardo unos segundos en reconocerla, el semblante serio de la Beifong había cambiado a uno preocupado, hasta maternal.

\- ella está bien- vio de reojo al señor Keum quien hablaba con otros hombres, regreso a su mirada a la de Lin que parecía formar otra pregunta en silencio –uh…ambas estamos bien- trato de sonreír. Los hombres que estaban con el señor keum pasaron junto a ellas ignorando su presencia.

_-"¿no es un poco mayor para el avatar? Ya sabes quiere más permisos para hacer lo que se le plazca en la ciudad_ \- Asami levanto una de sus cejas incrédula a lo que escuchaba, apretando los planos que sostenía.

-ignóralos- hablo Lin recordándole que aún estaba junto a ella – Wongyong no puede superar que fueras más lista que el- Asami soltó el agarre que tenía sobre los papeles –la ciudad y ella te necesitan solo eso debe importarte- Lin se despidió un leve gesto con su mano.

Luego de despedirse de algunos de los empresarios, mercaderes y aceptar las felicitaciones del presidente por el desempeño de industrias futuro. Camino a través de los pasillos del ayuntamiento seguida por su asistente en silencio, sintió algunas miradas sobre ella y camino hasta la entrada ignorándolas; cuando atravesaba la gran puerta principal se topó con un Mako quien llevaba un brazo entre vendas y Bolin con su marcada sonrisa.

-¡hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- el maestro tierra la estrecho entre sus brazos y Mako la miro desde atrás un poco contrariado.

-dinos tu- rebuscando en un costado de su traje negro de jefe de policía saco una pequeña nota, Asami la tomo en sus manos y ciertamente, aunque no era escrito en su letra era una citación para ambos hermanos con el sello de empresas futuro

-/

-¿entonces dices que fue obra de Ursa?- pregunto Mako no tan sorprendido tomando una copa con su mano libre.

\- siempre fue una chiquilla escurridiza- comento Bolin luego de dar un sorbo a la sopa que estaba frente a él. Mako lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos ambar y apretando sus labios –oh ya sé que es tu alumna favorita- dijo el maestro tierra regresándole a su hermano el mismo gesto.

-no es difícil llegar a esa conclusión- respondió Asami encogiéndose de hombros desde el otro lado de la mesa, habían decidido tener aquella conversación en la cocina de kwong por ser el lugar más cercano y privado – he llamado a casa, Korra se marchó con ella-

-no creo que debas preocuparte, es algo que hacen muy seguido- Mako tomo la copa para darle el primer sorbo.

\- no debería pero…-

-¿temes que vuelva a desaparecer?-el maestro fuego la miro preocupado y Bolin dejo su plato prestando total atención.

-…hemos pasado por mucho- negó Asami con la cabeza –es solo eso-

-sé que seré el menos indicado pero- el maestro fuego suspiro antes de continuar- pero creo que debemos relajarnos- apretujo la copa entre sus dedos -por mucho tiempo que culpe por no estar allí para ustedes aquel día, ahora estamos aquí y algo así no volverá a pasar-

-¡el equipo avatar está completo de nuevo y al ruedo!- dijo Bolin poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano haciéndolo sonreír a él tanto como a Asami.

–Ahora tienen todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo el maestro fuego acercando su mano a la de Asami tratando de confortar y esta vio su propio reflejo en las copas, pensando si realmente ellas tendrían tiempo.

-/

-realmente podrías haberme dejado poner algo de ropa ¿sabes?- refunfuño Korra, mientras sujetaba sobre su cabeza una manta que logro tomar antes de salir de la mansión sato, la sujetaba con ambas manos, la corriente de aire a la altura en la que se encontraban no lo hacía fácil.

-deja de quejarte, ya llegamos- le respondió Ursa mientras sobrevolaban una parte de la destruida ciudad. La princesa del fuego palmeo suavemente al dragón Shaw en sus escamas azules, lo entendió rápidamente empezando a descender. Al avatar tardo un poco en reconocer donde estaban, era muy diferente desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

-¿fuiste tú?-El azul de los ojos de Korra brillaba con sorpresa, observaba un local con color rojo y ornamentación dorada con muchos detalles en metal donde se supone se encontraba antes la guarida del viejo Viper. Ursa sonreía orgullosa, pasó a explicarle que aquello había sido una "contribución" de la nación del fuego, las zonas alrededor aún estaban en construcción pero aquella casa parecía ser algo de coherencia entre tanto desastre.

-puedes irte- despidió ursa al dragón Shaw luego dejarlas en tierra, Korra casi perdió su manta por el embate de sus alas al despegar -por el fuego… necesitas arreglarte- comento colocando una de sus manos en su cadera, el cabello de Korra estaba algo rebelde.

-no me digas- comento sin humor.

-vaya, miren lo que trajeron los espíritus- las interrumpió una tercera y atolondrada voz. Era el chico maestro fuego quien los ataco la primera vez que habían estado allí, todo en el gritaba desalineado. Era acompañado por un grupo de chicos donde variaba notablemente la edad, traían con ellos algunos sacos.

-¿estaban saqueando los demás edificios?- pregunto Ursa con una mirada filosa, haciendo que los chiquillos soltaron los sacos temerosos y viéndose entre ellos, exceptuando al maestro fuego claro quien parecía ser tan orgulloso como Ursa –ya no tienen por qué hacerlo-

-es nuestro estilo de vida- respondió despreocupado incluso pasando junto a ellas para entrar en el local

-eso no se ve todo los días- murmuro Korra entre una risa que no pudo disimular haciendo gruñir a la maestra fuego, esta estaba por entrar al restaurante con sus manos emanando vapor cuando una fuerte corriente de aire las abrazo y haciendo tambalearse alguno de los chicos que estaban allí.

Korra pensó que tal vez Shaw había vuelto por su compañera, nada más lejos de la realidad. Un equipo de maestros aire estaba rodeando la zona, ambas chicas se tensaron y Korra dejo ir su manta al aterrizar un bisonte muy cerca de su posición, lo reconoció como el bisonte compañero de Kai. Del gran animal bajo como una pluma Jinora, esto la hizo sonreír y acercarse a ella rápidamente para darle un abrazo. Todo lo contrario a la princesa del fuego quien se quedó atrás a mirar la escena con recelo.

-Korra- comenzó hablar la maestra aire terminando el abrazo –alguien ha venido hablar contigo- Jinora dejo su amable sonrisa. Del lomo del bisonte bajo otra persona, el avatar reconoció el color de sus ropas de la tribu agua. En un salto limpio Asa quedo frente a Korra para acto seguido inclinarse en una reverencia.

-es un honor conocerte, avatar Korra.-


	2. Chapter 2

Korra examinaba a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella, le parecía bastante joven para ser una representante de la naciente republica agua, debía ser incluso un poco más joven que ella misma. No recordaba a una persona con esas características de ninguna de sus largas y tediosas clases sobre las cuatro naciones. Sus ojos se pasearon por el detalle más llamativo que la chica tenia; su largo cabello blanco. Respiro fuerte y encontrándose con el otro par de ojos azules por fin recordó.

-bueno sé que esto es…inesperado- comento jinora tratando de acallar aquel ruidoso silencio, para su suerte un par de chicos llegaron a la mesa con algunos platillos para los presentes. Algunos maestros aire ya se encontraban comiendo en otras mesas y por sus sonidos guturales pensó que la comida no debía estar nada mal –korra, Asa ha venido para hablar únicamente contigo-

\- ¿y que le gustaría hablar a la ola del sur con el avatar Korra? - interrumpió Ursa, algunos maestros agua y aire que escucharon el comentario se quedaron callados y notablemente incomodos. La princesa sonrió tomando un sorbo de té que habían proporcionado como los platillos. La princesa dejo caer sus hombros en cuanto sintió la mano de su amiga ponerse en su regazo, un gesto que se reducía en _"estaré bien"___gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Asa quien examinaba todo con atención.

-es un honor- comienza hablar korra haciendo un pequeño gesto de reverencia con su cabeza, haciendo por fin respirar a Jinora – dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – la líder del sur se quedó el silencio unos segundos.

-es…complicado- korra frunció el ceño ante la escueta respuesta –preferiría que habláramos en lugar más privado- miro a la princesa del fuego cuya mirada dorada ya relampagueaba. Jinora se hundió en su asiento suspirando mientras que el avatar cubrió su rostro con una mano, aquella conversación no sería posible.

-lo siento ¿no te encuentras cómoda? - la princesa del fuego se levantó de la silla haciéndola sonar, sus manos emanaban un espeso vapor ocasionando que todos los presentes incluyendo a la líder del sur se levantaran de su asiento. Jinora se petrifico, lo último que necesitaba era un conflicto entre agua y fuego, la historia ya había demostrado que aquello no podía terminar bien, debía pensar rápido como parar la discusión.

\- ¡ey! ¡ya deberían irse! – choco su hombro el chico desalineado que las había recibido algunas horas -dijiste que querías que hiciéramos de este lugar un restaurante no una arena de pro control. – ursa dio un vistazo al chico y aunque en su mente se cruzaron algunas ideas de como "apartarlo" también vio a los otros chicos más pequeños de la triple amenaza que llevaban delantales.

-ciertamente…- respiro cerrando sus ojos para luego esbozar una sonrisa lo más natural que pudo – mis disculpas- hizo una reverencia para luego girarse y salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Los presentes se miraban entre si y una callada Asa esperaba algunas palabras de korra pero fue jinora quien tomó la palabra.

-organizaremos una reunión en el templo aire de la isla…con más calma…esta noche- dijo mirando algo compungida la puerta por donde se había marchado ursa - ¿está bien? - ambas partes solo asintieron.

-/-

Para cuando korra salió del lugar de la triple amenaza, la princesa del fuego se encontraba acariciando al dragón Shaw en una zona descampada junto a las resientes construcciones. Sonrió para si misma cuando comenzó a escuchar a medida que se acercaba a su amiga, una discusión que esta parecía tener con sí misma. Sabia de sobra la opinión de jinora sobre la princesa del fuego y el "peligro" que veía en ella, pero la verdad era que ninguna palabra de algún sabio podía hacer meya en la admiración y cariño que sentía por la ojiambar.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué quería? - pregunto ursa aun dándole la espalda mientras acariciaba la quijada del gran dragón.

-nos reuniremos en el templo del aire- el avatar negó con su cabeza y se posó junta ella para también acariciar al gran animal -¿Qué te sucedió allí dentro?.-

\- ¿sabes lo que hizo? ¿Por qué la llaman la ola del sur? – korra asintió sin mirarla

\- ¿no confías en mí? - le rebatió con otra pregunta encarándola –por favor dime que no tendré que lidiar con dos Mako- la princesa aparto la mirada apenada, la ojiazul sabía que esa sería la única forma de una disculpa que tendría por parte de su amiga y el dragón Shaw exhalo vapor confirmando su pensamiento. Se acercó para colocar una mano sobro sus hombros encontrando una leve sonrisa como respuesta.

-vamos, debo regresarte antes de que la no maestro decida buscarnos - ambas amigas chocaron hombros.

-/-

Asami emergió del agua moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado salpicando el agua que había acumulado su cabello, se quedó flotando mientras veía su propio reflejo en el agua; ahí estaba su mirada verde que no había cambiado con los años paso su mano por su rostro, su piel, aunque perfecta no estaba exenta a esos años.

Se encontraba en la piscina interior de la mansión, el silencio que proporcionaba las paredes con algunos ruidoso acuosos que se generaban por sus propios movimientos la calmaban. Cuando por fin pudo dejar su mente en blanco, lentamente se dejó caer de espaldas dejando su cuerpo flotar libremente sobre agua, por lo cual no esperaba se elevada por la misma agua que se cristalizado en forma de un trono arcaico debajo de ella.

-hola- se encontró con aquella tímida y torcida sonrisa, korra se encontraba sentada al borde la piscina solo con sus pies tocando el agua, aun llevaba su pijama de dos piezas.

-hola- le respondió con una sonrisa radiante - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - pregunto elevando poco su voz por la altura en la que agua la había dejado

-un poco de lo mismo de siempre- se encogió de hombros y salpicando el agua con sus pies, la ceo de industrias futuro la miro preocupada.

-emm… ¿puedes bajarme de aquí? - con un suave movimiento ondulado de sus manos el agua volvió a su lugar salpicando por todos lados, haciendo caer Asami al centro de la piscina. nado hasta salir de la piscina para sentarse junto a korra, con solos sus pies en el agua. – ¿está todo bien? – tomo una mano de la ojiazul, metiendo sus dentro entre los de ella y la escucho atentamente mientras paso a narrarle lo sucedido en la reunión con la líder del sur Asa, limitándose hacer algún sonido gutural en forma de apreciación –asi que la ola del sur-

\- ¿conoces su historia? - pregunto la ojiazul y Asami asintió dejando perder su mirada en la cristalina agua.

-un hecho necesario para algunos y terrorífico para otros- su mirada se oscureció y suspiro volviendo aclararla - ¿estarás bien sola? - korra asintió dándole una media sonrisa, apretando su mano y el apretón se hizo algo más fuerte cuando escucharon un estruendoso sonido haciéndolas mirar hacia el techo –creo que abra una tormen…- No logro terminar la oración cuando korra en un ágil movimiento la trajo consigo misma dentro del agua, quedando muy juntas, pecho contra pecho -¡korra!- dijo riendo nerviosamente por el cambio brusco de temperatura.

-si algo estuviera mal… ¿me lo dirías? –Asami la miro sorprendida, pero ante lo intenso de sus ojos azules...

-por supuesto-

-/

\- ¿y qué es lo que le preocupa tanto a esa chica? - interrumpió Kai a los pensamientos de su esposa. Jinora se encontraba observando por una de las ventanas del templo como las nubes tomaban un tono más oscuro y amenazante.

-realmente no me dio grandes detalles- negó con la cabeza y se froto un suavemente las manos, el clima ya empezaba afectar su cuerpo –pero la estabilidad del sur y del norte están en juego- la maestra aire sonrió al sentir sobre sus hombros como su esposo colocaba una acogedora manta.

Se vieron interrumpidos por una maestra aire quien entro lentamente en la habitación haciendo una reverencia, kai aparto su vista, esos protocolos que le aseguraron serian una mera costumbre al largo de los años solo se hacían más tediosos, incluso más últimamente. Aun mirando de reojo a su esposa escucho como le anunciaban la llegada de Korra y aunque le pareció extraño que no fuera a recibirla, retomo la charla donde la habían dejado hacia escasos minutos.

-la estabilidad del algún lado siempre está en juego- gruño el maestro aire dejándose caer sentado junto a ella –deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones- jinora sonrió ante su ocurrencia –piénsalo tu y yo…volando con Letfy sin rumbo fijo...- la maestra aire rio – podríamos ir a zaoufu o incluso a la isla Ember, no estaría mal ver otra cara de la nación del fuego-

-no estaría mal…- le respondió cerrando sus ojos mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

-/

-me honras con tu presencia avatar korra- dijo tranquilamente asa mientras se levantaba del helado suelo, se encontraba presentando sus respetos al viejo templo con una pequeña oración. Se apartó de la pequeña figura que tenía delante de si, se giró para encararla y aparto de su rostro un mechón blanco –he de suponer que está enterada de los planes de las repúblicas agua- se encontraban en uno de los riscos de las islas, y el viento estaba tan intranquilo que parecía tener algo que decir también.

Korra se mantuvo se serena, pero con una pequeña mirada indispuesta le dio atender lo suficiente; se había desconectado totalmente del tema luego de haber estado en el polo sur no hacía mucho tiempo. Luego de haberse perdido en aquella caverna con la ceo, Mako en su posición de mentor y cuidando de su salud, cancelo todas las reuniones diplomáticas. Entonces recordó aquella lista que el maestro fuego le presento, en la cual mostraba a quienes atendería. recordó aquel par de nombres que en aquel momento solo los reconocía por su estatus real y ahora tomaban un sentido más familiar.

-Desna y Eska- soltó como un momento de iluminación –ellos estaban preparando la mediación- Asa asintió y su semblante se volvió más serio.

-entonces estas tan al tanto como necesito- suspiro y korra la miro seria –esperaba la ayuda del avatar shu en este…conflicto por venir- el avatar se mantuvo igual de seria, evitando mostrar su incomodidad a la palabra "conflicto". La joven líder le hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano alentándola a caminar junto a ella – más sin duda creo que la ayuda del avatar korra es un regalo de los espíritus- sonrió mientras seguía hablando y la helada brisa nocturna hacia bailar su blanca cabellera –tus primos han hecho cambio de planes repentino…-

\- ¿un cambio? - pregunto dudosa el avatar, deteniéndose al sentir unas gotas de agua que salpicaron su rostro, el mar parecía estar también inquieto y olas golpeaban los riscos.

-quieren que solo haya una república agua unida…tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es posible- los relámpagos sonaban con más fuerza, pero aun no parecían gotas desde el cielo –y han tomado esta decisión sin siquiera en tomar en cuenta la opinión de su pueblo o el mío-

\- ¿y para que necesitaría mi ayuda la ola del sur? - respondió korra mas rápido de lo que la joven líder esperaba, con un suave movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer pequeños globos de agua a su alrededor, aprovechando la humedad que las olas les estaban obsequiando desde ya hacia un buen rato. El avatar se tensó, pero no se movió.

-la fuerza bruta no es siempre la solución…ya esos tiempos terminaron- ambas dejaron caer sus hombros disminuyendo la tensión del momento y desapareciendo los globos de agua–te necesito para que los hagas entrar en razón. –

Las primeras gotas de lluvia hicieron su aparición, rozando suavemente las mejillas del avatar quien se había quedado con la mirada perdida hacia nada. Suspiro y sin cruzar otra palabra con la joven líder le dio la espalda para marcharse de ahí. Asa no hizo más que guardar silencio, abrir las palmas de sus manos para recibir gustosa el agua que el caía y tan rápido centelleo otro relámpago, rompió a la mitad una estatua que se encontraba algunos metros lejos.

-excelente puntería- dijo emergiendo detrás de la maltrecha estatua una ya empapada Ursa.


End file.
